This invention relates to a device for detecting the presence of electrically conductive fluids, and upon such detection functioning to provide an audio alarm signal, and/or terminate electrical power to equipment that is causing fluid leakage. More particularly, this invention can be used to detect any malfunction in the operation of a washing machine. Should the machine tub becomes inadvertently over-filled due to failure of the level sensing system or should the pump or pump discharge hose leak to cause water spillage, or should leakage occur from the machine's cold or hot water supply hoses, the device will operate to deactivate the machine's water pump and supply solenoid valves, and provide an audio signal. Also, a further use of this invention would be to sense basement flooding, and utilize the control unit to activate a stand-by emergency pump and audio alarm. The fluid detection device of this invention consists of a control unit operatively associated with a fluid sensing unit for monitoring fluid leakage.
Numerous moisture detection devices are available, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,243. These devices operate on low direct current voltage, and are of electronic construction. Since households are provided with approximately 110 volts AC power, said voltage must first be stepped down and then converted to DC. Components to provide said functions add substantially to the cost of such moisture detection devices. The instant invention operates on low current 90 to 125 VAC, thus eliminating the need for the costly components associated with prior art moisture detection devices.